A Modern Day Kurt and Courtney
by AlexiaVicious
Summary: Tate had forgotten all about Violet,the second her saw her. His Goddess, His Courtney. AN: There is alot of sexual things in this, so if your not a fan, don't read. Im just writing Tate, how I would see him, if he wasn't still waiting for Violet, and how most 17 year old guys are when it comes to sex. Yes there will be a lemon in this too.
1. Tate and Alexia

(AN: So i've decided that since there are so many physical simularites between Tate and Kurt Cobain, that I'd let tate have his own "Courtney Love" so to speak. I'm sorry if this story sucks, And this chaper is really short, I promise it will get better.)

Moving met another house she'd have to get used to. It was all to familar to her. For the last year, after her parents divorce, Alexia and her mother kept moving, all because her mother couldn't keep her pants on, and ended up getting heartbroken.  
"Yay, another house, I have to say goodbye to in a month" she said to her mother. All she knew was that, it was in California, built in the 1920s, and huge. Way to big for just her and her mother.

"Stop it, This house will be perfect for us, and maybe you finally make some new friends" her mother snapped at her.

"why?, we'll be moving again, no point" she replied before putting her earphones in so she wouldn't have to hear her mother nagging her.

It was several hours later that they had finally come up on the house. Even Alexia had to admit, this house looked awesome. "I guess it can't be that bad, with a house this big, i'll be able to have some space away from mom" said to herself. Little did Alexia know that someone was watching her the entire time.

Tate POV

Tate knew that another family was about to move in, he was still torn about Violet to care but He looked out the window in curiously and that's when he saw her, she was perfect. She was his Courtney so to say. He looked at her super Mini skirt and couldn't help but picture her perfect legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel his dick twitching.  
"She's perfect in everyway" he said to himself, not caring that he was now pitching a tent in his jeans. He had to have her, make her his.

"Tate,Leave that girl alone" He heard Ben Harmon speak up behind him. "you've done enough damage to people"

"Fuck off Ben, like your any better?, just be glad im not going after your daughter, now go away," With that Ben disappeared and Tate was left to stare at his goddess again. It had been two years, Ben still hadn't forgiven him. Sure, what he did was Evil, but he had started to become a better person. He no longer was trying to please the females of his house. He just wanted someone to keep him company, and maybe fall in love with again. He knew that the likely hood of Violet forgiving him wasn't very high.


	2. Sexual Tension

(an:I hope I can make this chapter a lot longer then the first one)

Alexia POV

"Get your shit unpacked, and we'll go get you some new clothes, you aren't going to fit in with what you have now" She heard her mom yell from downstairs. Her mother didn't approve of alexia's style, thought it was too out there.

"Mom, I don't need new clothes,and I refuse to where what you want me to wear" She yelled back before turning her music up full blast, not caring if the whole neighbourhood could hear it.  
"My mom was like that too" Alexia looked up to see where the voice came from. She was taken back when she saw a boy with dark eyes, messy blonde hair, a green and black stripped sweater, and ripped jeans.  
"Who are you?, and how'd you get in my house?" Alexia already knew how he got into the house, he was a ghost, she had a natural gift for sensing them. " Don't ask questions, you already know the answers to" Tate responded. "Hi,Im tate, Im dead, Wanna hook up?" He asked with a smirk. Alexia couldn't help but Giggle.

"Okay, so your dead, why are you talking to me?"  
"Its simple, I want you" tate said with a shrug.

"Wow, no subltly to you at all is there?' she laughed. Alexia would be lying to herself, if she hadn't found Tate attractive. He was mysteriously sexy, but what she couldn't stop staring at was his bottom lip and how much she wanted to bite on it during a steamy makeout session. She could feel her body heat up just from the thought. 'Stop it Alexia, he's dead, that would be wrong, and impossible" she thought to herself. 'as much as you like that to happen, it wouldn't be right"  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Tate spoke up as he sat on her bed beside her.  
"Sorry, I get alittle brain dead from time to time" she smiled.

"let me guess, you were thinking about how much fun it would be if we fucked right here on this bed?" tate smirked evilly. She had to give him credit, he had balls, most guys wouldn't even think about saying that to a girl they just met unless they were willing to risk getting a shot to the nutsack." Unless you don't know how much that skirt your wearing leaves practically nothing to the imagination"  
"I..Uh..." Alexia couldn't help but stutter, she could feel herself getting wet just at the thought of him pinning her down on the bed, and having his way with her.  
"ALEXIA, DINNERTIME" Her mom yelled from downstairs. She swear she could see anger in tates eyes from being interrupted. "Don't move, i'll be right back up here after dinner" she smirked. "then maybe we could talk about fucking on my bed" she giggled.

Tate POV

Tate liked this girl more then he thought he could. Where violet would get offended at some of the things he would say, Alexia would just laugh and banter back at him. She didn't notice, due to tate's choie of baggy jeans, but he had grown very aroused during him talking to her. Didn't help that he could see a tiny bit of her panties underneath that belt she called a skirt, He could see her getting wet. He knew he was turning her on.

"FUCK, I need to do something with this" He cursed to himself. The pressure from his jeans was starting to become to intense, and he knew he couldn't wait till she got back. So he did what most guys would do, jerked himself off. The whole time he was, he was picture Alexia, screaming out his name while he was taking her from behind.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath as he came. Just in time to,as Violet appeared just as he did his jeans back up.  
"You plan on ruining this girls life just like you did mine?"  
"Why are you even talking to me? We haven't spoken since you said Goodbye to me, now that a new girl pops up, your suddenly interested in what im doing?" Tate was irriated.

" If your planning on doing the "You know he's dead right?" thing with her, don't bother, she already knows, she knew the second she laid eyes on me, she's smarter then you were it appears"

"Harsh, maybe you should play on her heartstrings,since you were so good at with me?" Violet spat back. Tate was starting to get angry. He never realized how much of a bitch,Violet was until now.  
" I never played on anyone's heartstrings Vi, you were just to dumb to find out the truth about me to begin with, Fuck off, go whinning back to your moronic father, and weak mother" He spat back at her. She disappeared, good thing to, Tate was ready to slit her throat. Now that he no longer felt Violets presence, he got comfortable on Alexia's bed, while her music was still coming out of her stereo. There was something he couldn't place his finger on about her though. It was like there two souls were connected, like they were meant to be together. Something just fit, he felt it the moment, he saw her. Something he never felt with Violet.


	3. Meeting the Neighbour

"Why do you insist on being difficult?" Alexia's mother asked her. Couldn't get through one lousy dinner without her mother at her.  
"Mother, when will you realize im not like my brother?, Why did you even decide to take me as your choice of child?, its obvious that im better off with Dad,at least he gets that I don't want to be a mindless sheep like all the rest of the kids my age"

"Be quiet, I chose you because a daughter needs her mother, you will wear what I buy you, and you will pretend to like it"

"No mom, I won't, should I phone dad again, and tell him your forcing me to do things I don't want to do?" Alexia knew exactly what buttons to push to get her mother off her back. She was 17, not some little helpless child that needed her mother to hold her hand.

"Fine,but don' t come running back to me, when people start picking on you," her mother spat out while getting up from the table and storming off. The truth is, nobody picked on her, part of her thought it was because they were afraid of her, another because seeing a punk/grunge girl in today's day and age, wasn't so weird.

"You know,you should be showing your mother more respect" Alexia's ears wanted to close off to the voice she heard talking.  
"Okay, I know your not a ghost, so what the fuck are you doing in my house?" She spat at the older women, who looked like she was trying way to hard to be in an old movie.  
"Just thought i'd come over and welcome the new neighbors it appears you already know about this house, I'm Constance I like next door" Everything about this women, made Alexia irritated.  
"Great, couldn't you of just knocked on the door like a normal person, instead of barging in?" "Your mother is right you know, with what your wearing now, you probably wont make many new friends, shame to, you could be so pretty"

"Constance, leave her alone, shouldn't you be taking care of Micheal?" Alexia looked up to see a women in her 40's, with long brown hair. "Hello, Vivian, I just thought i'd welcome myself to the new neighbors i'll be going now" with that, Constance turned on her heel.

"Hello, I'm Vivian Harmon, I'm sorry about Constance, she can be very invasive when she wants to"

"Hi, I'm Alexia" she smiled at Vivian, there was something she liked about Vivian,she had a motherly feel radiating from her, something she never felt from her own mother.

"Beautiful Name, I suppose I don't have to tell you that this house is dangerous, do I?"

"I didn't get the dangerous feeling from this place at all actually, more sadness than danger, I can feel every soul here, just like I knew you were a ghost as soon as I saw you"  
"Now, im only gonna give you some advice, I know how you teenage girls are when it comes to parental figures saying don't do something, stay away from Tate, he's complete Darkness and Evil,poured into one Soul." She nodded then disapperared.

She didn't understand,she didn't feel that from Tate at all, just another lost soul looking for some comfort. Maybe it was just the way she felt around him, but in her mind, she felt no evil. Why were the spirits of the house, warning her about him?.  
She shrugged off the Warning Vivian gave her,she didn't scare easy, and finished her dinner.

Tate POV

Tate got bored waiting in Alexia's room, so he decided he would wait for her in what used to be Ben's old office. He could hear her mother aruging with Alexia. He never understood parents who would always try to change their kids into what they wanted. Constance would always do that to him. Speaking of Constance, he spotted her sneaking into the house like she always does, probably to steal something to sell on ebay.  
"What are you doing here?" Tate spat.

"I've come to welcome the new neighbours, and see my son" Tate rolled his eyes. His mother was irritating to say the least. Tate ignored the rest of the things she was saying to him. He coudn't be bothered.  
"You like that girl don't you?" Tate ears perked up at the sound of Chad, one of the gay guys, that had forgiven Tate,after he realized Tate was a damaged and Confused Soul. "Gotta say, she has a better fashion sense then that Violet"

"Shes perfect" Tate responded."Everything I could want"

"She seems like she'd be a lot more interesting then Violet" Chad smirked. Chad liked Violet, he just knew that Violet wasn't right for Tate. Tate needed someone who understood him, that could keep up with his sick sense of humour, someone who wouldn't get hung up on the details of his past.

"She can keep up with my perverted jokes, and not get offended" Tate laughed. "She's got more guts then any girl here, even Hayden"

"She does know that your dead right?, that would be an awkward conversation if she doesn't"

"She knew it the second she laid her eyes on me" Tate sighed. "I just hope that doesn't ruin anything"

Violet got weird when she found out about Tate, He was hoping Alexia wouldn't see it as a reason to avoid him. He wanted to get to know her, find out what makes her happy, sad, and how to push her was still a 17 year old boy after all,his hormones would never balance out. The difference between him and the other ghosts here was that he only felt that need when he found someone he liked, he wasn't like Hayden, who would fuck anything that came her way. He had to be with that special person.

"Well, knock her off her feet kiddo, not literally of course" Chad laughed as he walked away. Tate would do just that, he'd make her see how well they would fit together.


	4. First Kiss

"Hey you,didn't I tell you to wait in my bedroom?, if my mother sees you,she'll freak" Alexia tilted her head to the side as she saw Tate sitting the the middle of the floor."doubt,she'll believe me when I tell her the truth,she'll just think I invited you from the street"  
"I got bored in your room, there is only so much laying on a bed,listening to music, I can take" Tate laughed."I did unpack some of your things for you." Alexia smiled at him, he didn't know that she probably wouldn't be here that long, but she appreciated him trying to help not everyday you meet a charming attractive teenage ghost, or one that happens to like the same music as you.

"Well, I've had just about enough of my mother for one day, what is there to do for fun around here?" she smirked at him. "And I don't mean fucking, that will have to wait for when my mother isn't around" the last thing she needed was her mother walking in on her, while she and some boy unknown to her mother are going at it. Tate laughed a little, there wasn't much fun for him to do anymore in this house. He'd been here for 22 years now.

"Can't say I know, I've done all there is to do here a thousand times" he shrugged. "You got any ideas?"

"Well, i've got some video games we could play" she was thinking that maybe playing a little bit on her Wii would be fun.  
"Sure, Video games sounds fun, I'm a pro at Super Mario on NES, and Sonic on Sega"

Alexia laughed a little"Not quite what I had in mind".Video games have come a long way"

Boy, was he going to be in for a shock. (A/N: It never showed that the Harmons had Video Game Consoles, so Im gonna assume that Tate doesn't know anything of the new consoles) "

She grabbed his hand, and lead him into the living room.

"This is more of what I had in mind" She smiled as she handed him the Wii Controller. He looked at it confused.

"Where's the cord?, how are we supposed to play with this?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll show you" She grabbed one of her "Just Dance" discs, and turned on the Wii. Tate was in complete awe, he was beyond confused. Video Games, when he was alive, were nothing like this. Alexia felt like she was showing a little kid, a new toy store.

"Did you want me to show you how it works first?" she looked at him. Tate just nodded, still

to speechless to say anything. If Video games had changed this much, he wondered what else might had changed in the years that he had been dead. He already knew about YouTube Violet had shown him that. Alexia had done her thing, and looked over at Tate.

"See not that hard, you just follow the dancers movements, like you were standing in front of a mirror, the more moves you get right, the higher your score." Tate still looked confused.

"But how does it sense your movements?" She was amused at the confused boy standing beside her.

"Here, how about we play one of your old games?" She got that maybe, since he didn't grow up with the ever evolving Video game industry that it would be a bit of a shock to him. "that's if you still have your systems with you?"

Tate had breathed a sigh of relief, not only because he was more than confused at what Alexia had just shown him, and because he didn't want to lose to a girl.

"Of course, just got to get them from the attic" He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he almost ran up the stairs. Alexia blushed at the close contact. "I just want to let you know, my brother beau, is up here, he might be a little frighting at first, but he's harmless, he mostly just wants someone to play with" Tate didn't want the girl to freak out. "My mother chained him up here, and got her "Boyfriend" to kill him"

Alexia couldn't help but be pissed that a mother could do that to her own child.

"That's horrible" she said under her breath. Tate had always blamed himself for Beau's death. He should of been there to protect him.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Tate" she sight with sadness in her voice. She wasn't lying when she said she could feel every soul here. She felt an incredible Sadness when she sensed him, ,so sad that she had to control her emotions so she wouldn't start crying.  
A red ball came scooting across the floor once they had made it inside the attic. Alexia scooted it back, that's when Beau had appeared to her. She could understand why some people would find him a little frightening, had she not had the ability to sense his every emotion, and that Tate had warned her, she might have been a little frightened as well.

"Hi I'm Alexia I'm one of Tate's friends" she said to him as the ball came rolling back to her again.

"Tate, brother" Beau smiled, as they continued to roll the ball back and forth.

"I hope you don't mind me being up here with him, I promise I won't hurt you" Alexia reassured him.

"Beau no mind, Alexia seem Nice"

Alexia smiled at that. Tate was right, he was perfectly harmless. She actually enjoyed his company as well as Tate's. She couldn't understand why anybody would hurt such a gentle person. Tate had been looking through a bunch of boxes as Alexia was playing with Beau. Most people were afraid of Beau. Violet had screamed when she first met him. It was comforting to know that the girl he was interested in, wasn't.

"Hey Beau, how about I come see you and spend some time up here with you everyday? We could play with your ball, or I could read a story to you?" Alexia felt how lonely he was, she wanted to fix that. Beau got excited, and started to jump around. Despite him not being able to respond to her fully, he understood every word she was saying.  
"I'll take that as a yes" Alexia smiled. "Maybe, I'll even bring you some of my old toys"

"Found it" Tate proclaimed as he held the SNES over his head. He walked back over to Alexia

"Well Beau, Alexia and me have to go, but we'll be back soon okay?"Tate looked over at his brother.

"Bye Beau, I'll see you tommorow okay?" Alexia waved. Beau nodded his head, and tried to wave back. Alexia could feel her heart warm. The sad and lonely feeling she got for him before was slowly fading away.

"I appreciate what your doing, he needs visitors" Tate smiled at her. "Nobody has ever been nice to him like that"

"I don't mind" she shrugged. "He is nothing to be frightened of".

Maybe it was the fact that Alexia had been so nice to his brother, or that he could no longer control himself,but he turned around to face her, and in a split second had placed his lips on his. Alexia had a second of shock before she kissed him back. So there they were, standing in the middle of the hallway, with their lips attached to each others, that was until they were interrupted by a slight cough. Alexia could hear Tate give off a slight growl. Blushing,Alexia looked over at who had made that girl looked like she was in her 20's. Alexia felt nervous around her,she gave off an angry and dangerous feel.

"What Hayden?" Tate spat out without even looking at her. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanted to meet the new girl obviously, Violet told me, you've taken a liking to her, she looks a little trashy to be honest" Hayden had turned into a world class bitch when she died.

"Trashy?, this coming from the girl who slept with a married man, got knocked up with his baby, then killed him, to steal his son from him, if anybody is trashy here its you" Tate was pissed.

"Woah, Calm down, grunge boy, you didn't even get this upset when I insulted Violet"

"Well, she turned out to be something I thought she wasn't" Tate shrugged.

He didn't care for Violet anymore. She didn't want to forgive him,then he didn't care what she did.

"Now unless you've got something important to tell us, Go back to your bitch corner" Tate grabbed a hold of Alexia's hand, and brushed past Hayden. Alexia had no idea, that Tate had loved someone who happened to be dead in the house. She didn't want to ask him about it, since he seemed extremely angry at the moment.

"Sorry, I was hoping you wouldn't have to meet Hayden" Tate looked at her apologetic. "Shes the biggest bitch here". Tate laughed.

"Its alright, I was bound to meet her eventually right, now how about we forget that even happened, and play some Mario" She laughed.

"Lets make things interesting shall we?' Tate's mind was starting to fill with kinky thoughts again "If I win, I get to have you where,when,and how I want"

"Alright, If I win, the same goes, except I get to tie you up" she smirked.

"Deal, but be prepared to lose" Tate laughed, as he grabbed a controller. Alexia wasn't really worried about who won or lost, in the end, they'd both be getting what they want.

"Don't be so sure"


	5. Expressed Feelings

"How did you do that?" Tate was in awe and confusion. He didn't expect that she would actually beat him.

Alexia smiled, she knew all the old shortcuts and cheats that had surfaced over the years.

"What can I say?, I'm good at video games". She smirked at him "Guess that means I win"

"Guess it does, What does that mean for me?" she smirked.

"It means, that when I call you, you come, no questions asked" Alexia smiled "No disappearing on me, Okay?" Alexia, wasn't sure she could handle, the one person who she felt comfortable with, disappear on her.

" I won't disappear on you, I'll stay right beside you for as long as you want me to" Tate looked at her "I'd never do that to you" Tate was being truthful and honest. He couldn't handle another heartbreak like the one Violet dealt out to him. She was irresistible to him, it took everything in him to control himself around her. But all he wanted to do, is kiss her with every ounce of his being.

Alexia could feel his breath on her face as he moved closer. Her eyes went from looking at his eyes to his lips, and back again. Her heart was racing. She had only kissed him once before, but she loved his kisses. His lips were soft and tasted like spearmint. She felt hear heart jump as Tate pushed his lips onto hers. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. She began to feel his tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for permission, which is granted by her biting on his bottom lip. Tate let out a small growl. She was making it extremely hard for him not to take her right then and there. Tate stopped the kiss and looked Alexia right in the eyes. Alexia gave him a pouty look.

"I'd love to continue, but if I do, I wont be able to stop myself" Tate smiled "I want my first time with you, to be special and meaningful, not from raging hormones" He laughed. Tate was trying to be loving and compassionate, but he had his own way of showing it. Tate didn't want to mess this relationship up like he did with smiled at him, she wasn't used to most teenage guys being nice and sweet the way, Tate was.

"I want the first time to be special, loving, and something to remember" Tate wrapped his arm around Alexia's shoulders, and looked her right in the eyes. He Knew that sex itself was primal and extreme, but that it could bring people together. He wanted Alexia's to be his forever.

"Can't say that I've ever had a guy tell me that, most of the ones I've dealt with just wanted a quick lay" Alexia pronounced. "Its refreshing to be honest"

Tate smiled at her, he wasn't like other guys that's for sure, but he was glad that for once, he wasn't being compared because of his evil deeds. Ben had once called him a psychopath but how he could be considered a psychopath when he had so much love and compassion in his heart for Alexia. Maybe, it was because Violet wasn't who he was meant to be with, Alexia was. The kiss he had just shared with her proved that Alexia was his soul mate. He didn't understand the cheesy romance movies when they said "it was like fireworks" when the two main characters kissed. He did now, kissing Alexia was like bombs going off in his head, touching her made his fingertips feel like they were on fire. It was weird, but being with her made him feel hope.

"So how's about we snuggle up on the couch, and watch a movie together?" Tate asked her. Her mother had gone up to bed, so he wasn't worried about being seen.

"I'd love to" Alexia smiled at him, as she lifted herself up onto the couch. She smiled at him as he looked through the box of movies that was left in front of the TV. He decided on "Nightmare before Christmas" because he had seen the poster she had in her room. He remembered that he had seen it in theaters when he was 16.

"What did you pick?" he heard Alexia as he grabbed a blanket from the adjacent couch, sat behind her, and pulled the blanket over the both of them. He laid back as she put her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him. As the beginning sequence of the movie began, alexia back at him with a smile on her face.

"My favorite movie, how did you know?"

"Saw the poster in your room" Tate answered her and kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile, a familiar girl had been watching them. She had seen the two of them kiss, jealously started to bubble up inside her. She didn't have anybody else to blame but herself, but a part of her wished that it was her that Tate had kissed.

"Violet, why are you torturing yourself?, there is no getting him back from this" she heard the familiar maid speak up from out of the shadows. "Can't you tell that those two are meant for each other?"

"I just didn't expect him to move on, I always thought he would wait for me, no matter how long, id make him wait" Violet shrugged. "I thought I was his light"

" To make him wait forever for you, is selfish, he deserves someone just as much as you do, tell me Violet, if the new girl hadn't moved in here?, would you be standing here caring about what he's doing?"

"I guess your right, I wouldn't care, and he does deserve someone, I just don't know why he gets to be happy with everything he's done"

"I can't answer that, but I can tell you that watching them, isn't going to help you". Moira had pissed Violet off, Violet stormed off upstairs.

Moira liked Violet, but she couldn't believe how selfish she was being with Tate. Maybe it was because Moira always held a soft spot for Tate, or maybe because she felt guilty about her being the reason, Tate had to grow up without his father. It was her fault that Tate had to grow up with Constance, had he had his father in his life, things might have been different with Tate's life. She smiled as she saw the two teens on the couch snuggled up together and walked back into the kitchen. Alexia's mother had hired her, the day she came to view the house, so she needed to keep the house clean.

Tate smiled at the girl who was snuggled up to his chest, she had fallen asleep not even 10 minutes into the movie. He couldn't help but watch her sleep. She looked beautiful and innocent. He picked her up careful not to wake her up, smiling as she sighed and snuggled closer. Walked up to her bedroom, and laid her down on her bed. He took a moment to look at her fully, before stripping down to his boxers, and climbing in beside her.

"Sleep tight, beautiful" he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her, and fell asleep.

(A/N: So i felt like writing a cheesy romantic chapter, and I really hope this is better than my last chapters, since I wrote this during the day, and was wide awake, unlike when I usually write, the middle of night, with me trying to stay awake. Leave Reviews if you like)


	6. Closer than Ever

(A/N: Lemon Chapter, I will get graphic, and explicit, as I feel that Tate, wouldn't be the type to be slow and romantic when it would come to sex, he'd most likely want it to be rough and wild, oh and i'm getting help from a guy friend, with how exactly everything feels, since I only have experience on the girls side,and wouldn't have a clue how to describe what Tate would be feeling)

Alexia woke up in her bed, with arms wrapped around her. She didn't even remember going to bed, let alone Tate climbing into bed next to her. She was thankful it was Saturday, and didn't have School, she wanted to stay like this for the whole day. This whole feeling was new to her, sure she had boyfriends, but they only ever wanted one thing from her, and they didn't do the relationship part with her.

'Wait, We aren't actually going out' She thought to herself, before she heard Tate give a slight cough. She looked over at him and smiled. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"

" I've actually been up for hours, I just liked how cute you looked while you were sleeping" Tate hoped that didn't come off as creepy, you know, since he's a ghost, and having a ghost watch you sleep, probably isn't the best feeling in the world. " Your mom's left the house" he smirked. Alexia smiled, Tate might have been dead, but he was still a teenage boy, and she knew what teenage boys had on their minds, especially in a house with a girl with no parental units around. Sure, they technically weren't alone in a sense but sure was sure the other ghosts of this house knew to leave well enough alone.

"Well Tater Tot, what did you have in mind?" she smirked, knowing her hated that nickname. Alexia wasn't' a girl who was into timid and slow sex, she liked it rough and hard, she wanted to make Tate want to give that to her.

" I hate that name, I might just have to punish you for that" Tate said before suddenly straddling her, pinning her arms above her, and kissing her. Alexia struggled to get her hands free, as she wanted to run her hands through his hair. She could feel Tate smile against her mouth, as he deepened the kiss. Tate ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging to explore her mouth. He felt her shudder a little as he did.

" Struggle all you want, there is no way you're going to get free" Tate teased as nipped at her neck. Tate had been rock hard since he woke up. Just because he was dead, didn't mean he didn't get morning wood. Tate rocked his hips into Alexia, for her to know how badly he wanted to fuck her, to have her scream his name.

" Your really making this unfair, you've got me pinned here, and I can't even help you get undressed" she playfully pouted " With me pinned like this, how can I blow you?"

Tate swear he felt his dick get even harder at the sounds of that, no girl he had ever met was confident enough to talk like that, he liked it.  
He decided that he'd let her go for now, if he needed to, he could easily over power her. As soon as he released her, she pushed him down on the bed, and started to undo his jeans with her teeth. This girl definitely knew what she wanted. He hadn't even realized she had gotten his jeans and boxers off, until she felt her hand start to stroke his dick. He couldn't help but let out a small groan. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her warm mouth on the tip of his cock. He hadn't received many blowjobs in his previous life or as a ghost, but he knew that this girl knew exactly what to do. He was trying his hardest, not to take control, in fear of scaring her away, or doing something she didn't like.

"f...u...u...c..k" he breathed out as he leaned his head back into the pillow, when she deep throat-ed him, and moaned a little. Alexia couldn't help but smirk at the sound of him, while she wasn't a girl who slept around, she did know the important stuff. She looked up at him innocently, and their eyes met. Tate wasn't going to hold out much longer if she kept this up, and he wasn't the type to let anybody get the best of him, that quick. Tate gave her a look, and she realized him from her mouth with a slight pop.

" Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" Tate smirked as he ripped off her shirt, not caring about how much she complained about it. Next came what she called sweatpants, more like boner inducing pants with how tight they were on her, so that all that was left on her was her black bra and lime green thong. He couldn't help but notice the scar on her left side that appeared that it went all the way to her back.

'Shit,' Alexia thought to her self, 'I didn't want him to see that'. Tate looked at her curiously, as he ran his hand across it. She knew that she was gonna have to tell him eventually, she just didn't think it be this soon.

"How'd that happen?" he asked her worriedly. With a scar like that, something must of happened.

" An Ex of mine tried to kill me, after I had decided that it wasn't safe for me to be around him anymore, He stabbed me, then sliced me open, luckily some people were walking by and saw what happened, called an ambulance, I was in the hospital for weeks, he didn't catch any organs though" Alexia looked Tate in the eyes, expecting a look of disgust, but was surprised when he bent down and left kisses the length of her scar.

"I'm sorry that you went through that, guy was a total douche bag to do that to someone as beautiful as you." Tate whispered as he continued to leave kisses down her stomach, Alexia looked up at the feeling of him taking her thong of, she didn't expect to see him taking them off with his teeth. Alexia shivered at the feeling of Tate's warm breath on her crotch. He looked up at her with his famous impish grin, before plunging into her. His tongue felt like it was the speed of a tornado, Alexia couldn't help but moan loudly. Had someone walked in, or one of the resident ghosts had appeared, she wouldn't care. She was in complete Heaven. Tate knew exactly what buttons to push on her. He smirked at her hips jerking and her moaning his name. He knew she was close, but he wasn't gonna let her get there, he was in control. Alexia pouted at him stopping, until he pushed his cock into her hard. He gave her a few seconds to get used to his his size before he started to pound into her.

"Fuck, your so tight" Tate grunted in Alexia's ear. He knew she had, had sex before, but she was tighter than Violet was, and Violet had been a virgin.

"Harder Tate" Alexia moaned loudly enough that Tate was sure one of the many occupations had heard her, and now knew what was going on. He felt kind of proud of that fact. Tate boosted his speed up and grabbed onto her hips for leverage. He could feel her tightening against him and knew that she was close. He wasn't far off either, it had been almost 3 years since he had been with Violet, so you couldn't really blame him for not being at the top of his game, not to mention, how tight she was. It was almost mind blowing how good he felt inside her.

"I'm...sooo...close" Alexia Dragged her words out in a throaty moan.

"Wait..for...Fuck...Me" Tate groaned. He movements started to get erratic and jerky, as Alexia tightened against him.

"Fuck..Tate" She screamed as she came.

"Oh shit, Oh fuck" Tate said through his teeth as he came, and collapsed on top of her, his head on her chest. They laid there catching their breath. Alexia felt strange, doing it with a ghost for the first time, but she shrugged it off, it was Tate, she didn't view him as a ghost. She didn't care if he was technically dead, he was still with her.

" Lex, as a Promise to you, I will never ever hurt you like that asshole guy did" Tate smiled at her. Alexia smiled at the sound of his nickname for her. Most of the time people would call her lexi or lexia, no one ever called her Lex, she liked it.

"I know you wouldn't" she snuggled into him, "Now hows about, we see if Moira will make us some yummy breakfast" She giggled.

"Sounds like a plan, but lets put some clothes on first" Tate smirked.

A few minutes later, they emerged from her bedroom, with new clean clothes,holding each others hands and smiling, until Hayden showed up.

"Hows the two lovebirds?, You do realize that most of the house could hear the two of you fucking?" Hayden spat. Hayden was bitter, she was stuck in a house with her ex lover, who in the end, stayed with his wife, so all she had left was to sleep with the only males that would take her, Hugo, Tate's father, or Travis. Tate wanted nothing to do with her, not like she didn't try though.

"Aww, Is somebody jealous, that I'm getting some and she's not?" Alexia smirked. She wasn't afraid of her, she knew now exactly what type of person she was after yesterday's encounter. She had fallen in love with a married man, got knocked up, lost that baby because she was killed on the property, and was now a bitter pissed off girl. Sure, Hayden was a bitch, but even Alexia didn't think she deserved to be trapped here.

"This ones got a back bone, I like it" Hayden smiled, "I'll give you one thing, you've got more spunk that Violet does, and you're not as mopey and pathetic".

Aleixa smiled, she knew how to handle girls like her, just gotta give back what they dish out.

"You just might survive this place after all" Hayden said before heading down the hallway.

"I'd take that as a compliment from her, that's about the nicest she gets" Tate said as they both headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Alexia shrugged, "Hows about we go find Moira?"

* * *

Hey, Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, Life's been crazy hectic lately. Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first lemon, so I'm sorry if its shit. I don't really write sex scenes in my stories. Anyway, leave reviews if you like.


End file.
